The Knight
by LoverlyYuffie
Summary: Haar takes Jill to see a movie. Will this be a normal movie, or will it show a glimpse into an unknown world? Jill/Haar
1. Choose a Movie!

**Sooo... this is mostly about a movie that Jill and Haar go see. But it's going to be a great movie! I hope...**

**-Lynn**

* * *

The Knight

_Chapter 1:_

_Choose the Movie!_

*********************************

The wind whistled through the night air, becoming colder by the minuet. Nights were some of the coldest parts of Talrega, and the people who reside there can say it was not cold. The wind started to pick up speed, sending all of the innocent people walking about to cover under their jackets and each other. With the exception of a tall, brown haired man and his young, red haired companion, who were more interested in the paper they were reading than the cold.

"Which one do you want to see?" Asked the tall, gray-eyed man.

"You expect me to choose, Haar? You're the one who asked me out!" said his companion.

"Sheesh Jill. I only asked because if you leave the decision to me, I'll pick the girliest one out of them! You shouldn't leave me that sort of power." Haar said, jokingly.

Jill laughed. She hadn't expected Haar to ask her out. Well, she wouldn't exactly call it asking her out, he was 'baby-sitting' her after all. But still, they could've done what they always do, Jill be a brat to Haar, Haar be a jerk to Jill. But he asked if she wanted to go to a movie instead. She wasn't complaining, though, she liked it when she hung out with Haar, it was a lot more fun than her training sessions, where he throws an axe at her.

"Fine, gimme the newspaper!" Jill said, snatching the paper from Haar's hands.

Haar smiled. He liked it when Jill was in her playful mood; she seemed livelier then. He was glad that the pink devil (Marcia) told him to take Jill to the movies. The only problem was, he had no time to choose what movie. He was already outside the General's house when Marcia approached him.

_The General…_

Haar could hardly believe the General could trust him to watch over his daughter. Sure they were friends, but the General knows he doesn't get along with kids, particularly Jill. She was bad-tempered, loud-mouthed, outspoken little girl. She always was, and more than likely, always will be. He never understood the General when he asked him to watch her when she was three, or four, or five…and so on. He and Jill always got into little arguments, about random stuff that really have no meaning. He even made Jill so mad, that she threw chair at him. How the General could get past that so easily, Haar could never understand. Haar doesn't mind now, though, because since she got older, they could talk more, and get into fights less.

"Okay, All I know is that I don't want to see the pony one for sure…" Jill said, still looking at the paper.

"Okay, that's one down. Let me look at it again." Haar said.

"Sure." And Jill handed over the paper. Haar took it and opened it to the movie listings. He read and re-read the names, and descriptions of the movies.

Pretty Pony Princess Adventures

_G_

_* *_

_Directed by Botan Alien_

A young pony takes a wild adventure to get the magical Beastie bracelet and save her kingdom.

Space Intruders3: Mancok Lives

_PG-13_

_* * *_

_Directed by Solki Mirror_

_The space bunny, Warlick Mancok, never died! Instead he was looking for the legendary planet Wanagagdon. But as he and the crew of the Livingstar approach Wanagagdon, the crew of the Wonster, and their captain, Berry Gunnie Hamster, attacks them!_

The Knight

_PG-13_

_* * * *_

_Directed by Boromir Brooks_

_As night falls over the kingdom, a young princess looks to the horizon for her knight to come. The evil witch keeps watch over the princess, to ensure her misery. Will her knight save her?_

Rodrick II: Rodricko

_PG-13_

_* *_

_Directed by Boromir Brooks_

When things start getting better for Rodrick, his evil twin brother comes to mess things up! Rodricko plans to ruin everything about Rodrick's life, from where he resides to his wonderful girlfriend Barbie!

"Ummm..Jill?" Haar asked, looking up from the newspaper.

"Yeah Captain?" she said, skipping ahead of Haar.

"Can we say no to the space-bunnies-pirate things?"

Jill stopped skipping and turned around. "Are you serious? Yeah! I just wasn't sure if you wanted to see it. I mean, I know some guys that actually like it, I wasn't sure if you were one of them."

"Alright then…" Haar said, scratching out Space Intruders3: Mancok Lives. "What about the other two? They both sound a little… what's the right word. Girlie? Well…I guess more along the lines of romantic… the pony one was girlie, to the point of sickening sounding. But I don't know, which one sounds less romantic?"

Jill walked back to Haar, and snatched the paper from his hands. She looked them both over. Honestly, she didn't like the sound of either one of them. The Knight sounded a little better, first off it sounded medieval, so it could be cool, and second, it wasn't a sequel, so it wouldn't be confusing.

"Well," Jill started, "I guess we might be better off with the knight one. Sounds better anyway…"

"Okay, we'll go see that one then."

Haar took the paper from Jill, folded it up, and then he put it in his jacket pocket. As they got nearer to the movie theater, the wind started to let up. People were coming out of their refuge of each other, their jackets, or buildings. The people started to crowd the street that was just empty, mere seconds before. With the rush of people coming out, Haar had to walk a little faster to catch up with Jill, so neither one of them would lose the other. When they finally got in line, Jill saw something that made her freak out.

"Aw shoot!"


	2. Follow Jill!

The Knight

_Chapter 2:_

_Follow Jill!_

*********************************

"Aw, shoot!"

Haar looked over at Jill. She seemed a little upset at something, but what? He moved behind her to catch a glimpse of what Jill was looking at. All he could see was people in line for tickets, and all of them seemed a little old for Jill to know them. Then he noticed who was working the ticket booth. He saw a light blue haired kid handing out tickets. He looked about 15, which would mean that it was a possibility that she knew him.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Haar asked.

Jill looked up at him. He obviously knew she was looking at the boy in the ticket booth.

"Or do you think he's cute?"

Jill shook her head violently. "No! Neither one of those! He's one of my friends from school, Zihark. I forgot he worked at the movies."

Haar looked at her skeptically.

"Look, you can see it anyway you want. But we're just friends."

"I never said you weren't. So come on, the line's moving."

The two walked forward. Jill couldn't bear to let Zihark see her with Haar. She always tried to correct him and the others when they would think she was off doing _things_ with this so called 'captain' (they don't believe her). Having her seen at the movies with him would make him blow things out of proportion. Then he'd start to spread rumors about her and a one-eyed man seen on a date.

_This soo isn't a date though! He's just baby-sitting me, that's all…_

"Hello, how may I help-Jill!? Is that you?"

Jill was lost in her thoughts that she barley noticed that they reached the front of the line. She didn't know what to say to him, 'Hi Zihark!'? No, that was too casual, he'd notice something was different. 'Say anything to anybody and you die'? No, he hadn't made any accusations yet. How was she possibly going to greet him?

"Aw, did little Jill lose her tongue?" Haar said sarcastically.

"No Haar. Sorry Zihark. Hey." Jill said harshly.

"So, who's," Zihark started to whisper, "the old geezer?"

"Zihark, this is Haar, my _CAPTAIN_. Haar, this is Zihark, the loser that should be working."

"Ah!" Zihark exclaimed, "Sorry about that. I guess I'll talk to you at school tomorrow Jill. Anyway, Hi, how may I help you?"

"Two tickets to see The Knight." Haar said, pulling out his wallet.

"Right, that will be 100 gold please."

"Here you go."

"Enjoy." Zihark said.

Haar and Jill walked towards the building, and disappeared behind the door. Zihark looked after them, wondering. He looked up and saw a boy with bug-eyes coming to the ticket booth.

"Perfect timing Buggy! Listen, do you think you could work your shift a little early today? I have some…_important_ business to attend to."

"Sure."

"Thanks!" And Zihark walked through the doors to the movie theater.

************************************************************************

"Zihark! Over here!"

Zihark looked up and saw Daniel, behind the counter at the concession stand, waving at him. Zihark ran over to him and jumped over the counter.

"Listen, Daniel, I need to tell you-"

"-About Jill and that man, I know I saw them. What are we going to do?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I'm going to follow them. They went to go see that new movie, The Knight."

Daniel looked down. "I wish I could come, but my replacement hasn't arrived yet."

"What are you talking about, I'm right here." Said a sickly voice from behind Daniel and Zihark. They turned around and saw a light purple haired girl who looked ill standing behind them.

"Hey Ilyana."

"Yeah, hey. Listen, do you think you could start working right now?" asked Daniel.

"Of course…" she said, weakly.

"Great thanks Il-"

"Do my ears deceive me? Brother is it true that Jill is on a date!!!???" screeched a voice, bursting through the doors.

"Ugh, yes Jorge. Jill is on a date." Daniel said, folding his arms, and looking away.

"Tell me Zihark, which movie did they go into!?" Jorge grabbed Zihark by the shirt.

"Oh…um…lemme see…I think it was… Space Intruders3?"

"Thank you." Jorge let go of Zihark's shirt, "I must now save Jillalicious!"

He ran off, leaving Zihark, Daniel, and Ilyana looking after him. Daniel rolled his eyes, Zihark smoothed out his shirt, and Ilyana looked questioningly at Zihark.

"Zihark, why did you tell Jorge that Jill went to go see SI 3? You just said-"

"I know what I said, Ilyana. But Jorge would've totally messed things up! Jill thinks we're out to break her up, but we just want her to tell us that they're really going out. If Jorge goes in there, he'll for sure make them never want to go on another date. And Jill will think we sent him! Talk about losing trust." Zihark explained.

"Not to mention Jorge might get his arm broken if he messed things up. You know how Jill looses her temper…" Daniel added.

"I guess…" Ilyana said wearingly, "You should get to the movie, though. It's starting soon."

"Yeah!" Zihark and Daniel said together. They ran off towards the door marked with the sign 'The Knight'.

************************************************************************

"Do you see them Daniel?"

"No, it's too dark."

"Where could they-"

"There they are!" Daniel pointed towards a shadow of two people, one tall, and one that seemed to have a high ponytail. Daniel and Zihark walked down the rows and stopped at the row behind the one Jill was sitting at. There weren't that many people in this theater, so there were many available seats. Daniel and Zihark decided on sitting right behind Jill and Haar.

************************************************************************

"So Haar? How lame do you think this movie is going to be?" Jill asked, as the screen started to advertise the concession stand, with singing popcorn and dancing sodas.

"Don't know. The description hardly gave us any information on the movie." Haar answered, while a trailer for the upcoming Rodrick movie played.

"It did tell us that it was basically a chick-flick." Jill sneered.

"Yeah, I guess. Why'd we go to this one again?"

"Because the other one was a sequel. And by the looks of this trailer, I'm glad we chose this one. I mean look at that. It just said those two guys were 'identical twins' but one had brown hair, and the other one had green hair, bigger nose, and a more gruff face."

Haar laughed. "You're funny."

Jill stuck her tongue out at him. He was a jerk. Who knew that they could still do what they normally did, just in public. Her father would laugh at this adventure of a night.

As Jill thought this, the screen went black, and the reel started to play the movie. With the beginning scene, Jill would question her feelings, and Haar would wonder about the hidden meaning of the film. Both were in for a surprise.

"_**THE KNIGHT"**_


	3. The Knight

**So like.... the story is in _italics_ the real world is in [brackets and is not in italics] and the people's thought process in just out there not in anythig.**

**I'm really sorry about the quality.**

**All people in this thing are totally (c) Nintendo.**

* * *

The Knight

_Chapter 3:_

_The Knight_

"_THE KNIGHT"_

["Woot! It's finally starting!" yelled Zihark and Daniel.

Jill turned around to two of her best friends, and couldn't believe it…they were spying on her, she was sure of it.

"Just ignore them Jill…" Haar whispered.]

"_The wind blew fierce throughout the country of Tarurega. The rain hammered against the rooftops of the village with such force one could not help but wonder why they never caved in. But even in such harsh weather, all of the villagers stood at the edge of their town, waiting for the king and his knights return. Only a few more hours and their beloved king will be amongst them once again."_

_"Now, of course the castle was still guarded. Only the most trusted members of the guard went with the king. The newest members were told to keep the castle and the princess safe. The king cared deeply for his daughter and never wanted harm to come of her. He always hated to leave her, so he kept her safe with leaving the captain of the guard, but the few days he had to leave, he had to take the captain with him, and leave Jon Jingurusumisu to take care of her." The narrator explained._

Jon Jeikobu Jingurusumisu, or J.J. as he likes to be called, was the newest member to the knights, and was the most hated by the captain. He had blond hair, and black eyes.

[ Jill and Haar looked at each other. That man had a strong resemblance to their J.J. …which started to freak them out. But it was only a movie…right? ]

He was around nineteen, having joined the knights 3 years ago. He, like the king, wanted to protect the princess at all costs. He made in known when he disapproved of something the princess did, which was mostly be in the care of the captain.

_As J.J. walked up the steps toward the princess's room, he worried. The captain always had the princess do terrible things, or at least, J.J. thought so. He never actually saw what the princess and the captain did, because they would always go out into the forest together, and come back with the princess looking horrid, almost like she was attacked. Now with the captain gone, the princess went into the forest alone, claiming to go for a walk, but when she returned the night before, she had cuts all over her hands._

_He approached the door, hand ready to knock._

_********************************************************************_

_The princess walked up to her window, her long red hair hitting the sides of her face from the wind._

[ Haar looked over at Jill. This princess look almost like Jill. He couldn't stop noting how much of a resemblance the actor shared with Jill. Jill looked up at Haar and met his gaze. Clearly they were thinking the same thing.]

_She wondered how much longer her father could be, surely they should be riding in any minute now? She placed her hands on the windowsill and winced. Her big, beautiful crimson eyes fell to her hands, and she placed them palms up. Deep cuts were etched into her skin. Her father would have a fit if he saw these cuts, and probably blame Jingurusumisu, not that she cared. She personally hated the guy, for he had a creepy obsession with her. She basically hated anyone with an infatuation with her._

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

_"Enter." '_Leave me alone.'

"Ah! Jiru, are you waiting for your father?" J.J. asked in a thoughtful tone.

[ Both Jill and Haar's mouths flew open. The girl's name was…JIRU?! That sounded almost like Jill!

"Com'on!" Zihark yelled. "Couldn't Boromir think up a more original name that Jiru? That's so lame!"

"I know! It should've been more like… Jezaphiacolian…now that's original!" Daniel decided.]

_"You use to much familiarity with me, Jingurusumisu." Jiru stated, though she hated having to talk like that. But she didn't mind as much if it was directed to J.J._

_"Sorry, your highness."_

"Just make sure you don't slip again, I know my place, you should've already learned yours."

J.J. looked down.

'She always talks to me like that, whenever I use her name, but she never talks like that to the captain. She never corrects him. NEVER! Not once!' J.J. desperately wanted to be accepted by Jiru, she just didn't want to.

_"Forgive me for asking, your highness, but how come you never correct the captain?"_

"Respect. Jingurusumisu. Something that you have to earn. I respect Captain Haaru, like my father does. His familiarity was earned with many years of hard work, something you have yet to attain."

[ Jill looked over at Haar and mouthed the word 'HAARU?" to which he shrugged his sholders.]

_"So you don't believe that 3 years is enough?"_

_"Do you even know how long Haaru has worked for my father?"_

_"No, your highness."_

_"Seventeen, J.J., seventeen years. You're measly three years holds nothing to him."_

[Haar couldn't take his eye off the screen. Did they just say seventeen years? He wasn't entirely sure anymore if these strange occurrences were just coincidence. It was just too weird.]

_J.J. looked up to see Jiru leaning on the windowsill, waiting for, not her father, but for the captain she holds in such high regard. Regard that he could only wish for, never hope. He turned around and walked out of the door he just came from._

_********************************************************************_

_"Henhehen."_

_The green haired witch laughed. She rested her fingers upon her dark tainted crystal ball, within held the image of the crimson princess, head resting upon hands. The witch smiled, and started tracing the image as it moved._

_"I shall get you, Jiru…" laughed the witch._

_********************************************************************_

_The road was starting to dry up from the rain the previous hour held, when the five horses started to recognize the scenery. They started to get impatient when their riders would not go any faster. The five masters were recognizable, one dark skinned, one eye patched, one helmed, one fat, and one with red hair. Over the whining of the horses and men, a big, hearty laugh could be heard._

"What is it this time, sire?" asked a dark skinned knight.

"Ah, It's just…these horses know how I feel that's all, Bakkii." Answered the king.

_"Oh…o-of course it is." Bakkii smiled at the king._

"King Shiharam, are you sure you should be scaring the wild life like that?" asked an uninterested voice from behind the king.

[SHIHARAM!? Did they really just say Shiharam? Jill and Haar just stared up at the screen, it looked just like him. The name, the voice, the face…everything!

"King Shiharam? You would think that Boromir would've had more creativity! He totally just stole Jill's dad!" yelled Zihark and Daniel together, looking down at Jill and Haar.]

_"So that's what you think I'm doing," Shiharam turned to face behind him, "Haaru?"_

The brown haired, eye-patched knight looked up with his left eye, and sighed.

["Uhhh…Haar?" Jill whispered.

"…Yeah…" was Haar's reply. This was just scary.]

_"That's what I thought." Laughed Shiharam._

_"Up ahead!" yelled Maruko, the helmed knight._

_"Ah…home." Said Shiharam._

_As the king and his knights rode into town, everyone moved out of the road to let them past, cheering. The stable boys came up, and took the reins from them and led them to the stables. When they reached them, all of them jumped off the horses so they could be fed._

_Shiharam and Haaru walked up to the castle, when they came face, to face with J.J. He was sitting on the steps, with a tear stricken face._

_"J.J., what's-"_

_"What did you do, J.J.?!" yelled Haaru._

_"Nothing. You should be asking what the princess did, though."_

_"What did she do, Jon?" Shiharam asked._

_"She's been sneaking off into the woods, claiming- wait! Captain, where are you going?"_

_Haaru was already gone when J.J. called out to him. Haaru was infuriated with Jiru. How could she be so reckless? Letting a bloke like J.J. see her going off. He told her specifically to not let anyone see. He was going to tell her again the conditions to their agreement, he might even say he'll stop it and tell the king what has been going on._

_No. He wouldn't. He'll just tell her the conditions just incase she decides that it's better they stop. He didn't want that. Not at all. He still wanted to help her out. Haaru slowed as he reached the steps leading to Jiru's room. As he started up the stairs, Haaru was knocked back from Jiru running down and flinging her arms around his neck._

_"Hey Captain!" Jiru laughed as she tried to position herself so she could look into his eye._

_"Eh…that's no way for a princess to act, you know." Haaru said as he tried to sit up._

_"Ugh. Why do you bring _that_ up? I bet that you're never acting the way a captain should act toward a superior officer, especially a king." Jiru got up off of Haaru. "So, what did you want?"_

_"Uh-what?"_

_"Never mind. I'm going to go see my father." Jiru stated. As she walked away, Haaru grabbed the edge of her dress, forcing her to fall to her back._

_"Ah! What was that for?" She yelled, trying to get up. Haaru grabbed her hands and made them face up, showing him the scars. He traced them ever so lightly, but the touch still made her wince. He sighed._

_"Jiru? How did you get hurt?"_

_"Oh! You know how us crazy kids are, always getting hurt whenever we can."_

_"Alright, good story for your father. Now me. The truth Jiru."_

_"Ahmm…I was… training…like you told me to."_

_"You crazy kids." Haaru laughed. "Be more careful next time."_

_Jiru's heart fluttered._

Did he really mean that? Did he actually care if she got hurt?

_"J.J. could've seen you."_

_Jiru shook her head. _

Only Haaru would think about that. He never seemed to really care about her…

_************************************************************************_

_That night, the king looked at the castle gates, something felt off. Everything seemed alright, but somehow, Shiharam knew that something was wrong. That some evil, hideous force was near, and was heading straight to the castle. Shiharam started feeling uneasy about sending off Haaru, Bakkii, and J.J. The only person he was left with was Karuton, who never made him feel better._

_"What is it, my lord?" Karuton asked._

_"I feel…uneasy. Please send word for Haaru, Bakkii, and J.J. to return straight away."_

_"I'm…afraid I cannot allow it, my lord. You see…this is the most perfect night for her to come."_

_"What the blazes are you talking about Karuton!?" Shiharam yelled, turning around._

_"Petrinien." Karuton laughed._

_"WHAT!?"_

_************************************************************************_

_The green witch looked up at the castle gates._

"Oh, how wonderful this is." She laughed. She held up her right hand and whispered some illegible curse. The gates blasted open, revealing the king and Karuton. She walked right up to Shiharam and placed her hand upon his forehead.

["Ugh. What lame effects Zihark." Daniel mocked.

"I know, you'd think with all the money they put into this, it would've been better"]

_"Oh, dear Shiharam. What ever shall you do? You're castle has finally given way to my power, and soon, you shall too. Now where is that little brat of yours? I'd like to introduce myself to her."_

"Never Petrinien! You will stay away from Jiru!!"

["HAAR!" Jill whispered loudly. "That's Petrine! It is!"

"It's…just a coincidence, that's all…"

"You don't even believe what you're saying!"]

_"That's what you think Shiharam!" Petrinien shrieked. She muttered her curse so fast, that Shiharam didn't stand a chance; he had been turned to stone. She walked away, with a faint smile etched upon her face._

_"Karuton!" she yelled, "Find me that wretched brat! I want her to die!!"_

"Yes ma'am." Karuton bowed, then ran toward the castle.

_************************************************************************_

_The moonlight slowly drifted down until it reached the princesses face. It softly caressed her face, showing the up most beauty of it. Her long, red hair laid still against her pillow, and her big crimson eyes stayed shut until her door was forced open._

_Jiru sat up right away and looked straight into Karuton's face, and instantly realized that he was no longer a friend. She got up out of her bed and reached for the lantern next to her bed and held it in front of her, as a weapon._

_"KARUTON!" Jiru yelled, " Why are you here? What do you want!?"_

_"Ahh, Jiru. The great sorceress Petrinien wants an audience with you."_

_"Psh. What does that witch want with me?!"_

_Karuton took a step forward. "Why don't you come with me and find out?"_

_"Back!" Jiru slashed the lantern before her._

_"I know for a fact that you don't know what you're doing." Karuton laughed._

_"I-I…guess you're right…" Jiru looked down, and smirked._

_"Now why don't you hand it over and come calmly with me." Karuton held out his hand._

_Jiru looked up. "If you want…I'll give it to you. HERE!" Jiru thrust the lantern into Karuton's hand, forcing him to take a step back, and Jiru leapt onto the windowsill._

_"But I won't go calmly!" Jiru laughed and jumped unto the roof of the castle. She ran across the tiles until she reached the edge. She then positioned herself on a ledge just below it. Next to the ledge Jiru was on was a pipe, which she used to climb down. Jiru had done this many times as practice from the captain. In order for her to be more agile she always had to reach the bottom of the castle in less than a minute-ten, but she never thought that she would be doing it to save herself._

The captain thought of everything…hmh.

_When Jiru reached the dirt surrounding the castle, she ran off toward the castle gates on the other side._

_"Oh Shiharam. I'll have that horrid daughter of yours any minute now!"_

_Jiru stopped running and peered around the corner, and saw the green haired witch, standing in front of a petrified Shiharam. Jiru got madder and madder the longer she stared at Petrinien. Jiru took a deep breath and walked away from her hiding place and stood right in front of Petrinien._

_************************************************************************_

_Haaru bobbed up and down on his horse, asleep, J.J. was looking up at a blue moon, wondering how Jiru was, and Bakkii was writing down what they had observed in the towns they had visited. Haaru awoke with a jerk, sweating heavily. J.J. and Bakkii looked over at their captain._

_"What's the matter Captain Haaru?" Bakkii asked._

_"N-nothing." Was Haaru's simple reply._

_"It couldn't have been nothing, Haaru, if it caused you enough distress to awake you." J.J. said scornfully._

_"Watch your tone J.J." Haaru said, distastefully. " It was just a bad dream Bakkii."_

_"About what, Captain?" Bakkii smiled._

_"You know about that witch right?" Haaru asked. Bakkii nodded. " Well, she had petrified the King, and…Jiru challenged her."_

J.J. snorted. "I guess you really want the princess to be hurt, don't you Haaru? She's wasting her feelings on you, that's for sure."

["I really want to kill that blond freak." Haar whispered to himself.

"That is the lamest thing as of yet!" Zihark yelled. " Almost every movie has a guy with a bad dream, and then he goes and saves the day! Ugh. This movie was a waste of time."]

_"Y'know, Captain. It might mean something. Me and J.J. can finish with our rounds. Go back and check up on the King." Bakkii offered._

_"Thanks." And Haaru rode off._

_************************************************************************_

_Haaru rode up to the town and headed straight for the castle. As he approached, he saw the gates wide open, off their hinges, and he kicked his horse to go faster. When he got inside the courtyard, he saw Jiru on the ground, with Petrinien above her, hand outstretched. Haaru reacted instantly, and took his axe off of his horse and drew it near Petrinien, forcing her to move to the side, saving Jiru._

"You blasted…" Petrinien yelled." BURN!!" Fire erupted around Haaru, causing him slight disorientation. He quickly recovered, and jumped over the flames to strike Petrinien.

["This is so stupid! Why do they keep giving us this stupid effects! They were just wasting money!"]

_Somehow, within the two seconds that had passed, she gained a fire-like spear, and defended her self with it. They went back and forth between each one attacking each other, until Haaru finally landed a blow upon the face of Petrinien. She screeched and recoiled. As she recoiled Haaru dealt the finishing blow, and killed her instantly._

_"May your kind never again walk this earth." Haaru turned to Karuton and slashed him across the chest, making him bleed out._

_Haaru walked over to Shiharam and placed a hand upon his forehead. A tear streamed from his left eye. He placed his axe at the feet of the statue and walked over to Jiru. She was still knocked out cold, so Haaru picked her up, and held her in his arms._

_"What are we going to do with you Jiru? Your father is gone…forever…"_

_"Ungh…C-captain?" Jiru's eyes started to open._

_"Jiru?"_

_"I-is it t-true? I-is my f-father r-r-really…?"_

_Haaru sighed. "Yes…I'm…sorry…for not being able to stop it…"_

_Jiru shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Don't s-say that! Y-you did a-all that you c-could! I-I…" Jiru started crying, her face pressed into Haaru's chest._

_Haaru kissed the top of her forehead. "Don't worry, little princess. You'll be safe. I'll make sure you're safe."_

"The End"_Credits (in no particular order)_

_Princess Jiru --- Anna Tutorial_

_Captain Haaru --- Naharad Citpelocran_

_Evil Witch Petrinien --- Kira Burando_

_Jon Jeikobu Jingurusumisu ---John Jacob Jingleheimersmith_

_Bakkii --- Bucky Eiser_

_Karuton --- Carlton Bangko_

_Random Helmed Knight (Maruko) --- Marco Fathats_

_Fat Knight --- Polo Fathats_

_Random Townspeople --- Cilia Richardson_

_Korder Stewart_

_Isabelle Cloves_

_Mason Galley_

_Narrator --- Boromir Brooks_

_And featuring the talent of…_

_Shiharam Fizzart as King Shiharam._

* * *

**So... yeah, their names were changed into japanese names...and about the people playing them...the haar actor's name is "Darahan Narcoleptic"...cuz darahan's haar's german name and he is narcoleptic...so yeah...tell me what you think...**


End file.
